1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to towing devices and, more particularly, is concerned with a towing cable which is attached to the vehicle with permanent or semi-permanent mounting and with housing for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency towing of one vehicle by another is most commonly accomplished by the use of fibre ropes, wire ropes or chains. There are numerous disadvantages to their use in the current form, to include the inability to quickly locate them, having to look under or behind seats, or in a rear compartment underneath an accumulation of tires, toolboxes, luggage, tire jacks, etc.; looking for the towing device in the dark with no flashlight available; and leaving the towing device at home after cleaning the vehicle or after the last prior use. The tying and untying of knots in a rope, wire or chain also poses problems. A further disadvantage includes sometimes having to kneel or lie in mud or snow to hook up or unhook the towing device on the towing vehicle, thereby causing considerable discomfort and soiled clothing. In addition, being left out in the elements, such as in a pickup bed, causes "wear and tear" on the commonly used towing devices.